A Narnian Christmas
by MexicanDEA
Summary: "I stopped believing in Aslan but you haven't, when you'll see him, tell him I'm sorry"


**_I just saw a really sad movie, alright. I'm making this because, I want you to suffer with me. This is AU because this never happened either in the books and movies._** ** _It's PC post-battle. But instead of summer is winter and christmas. Have I forgotten that Edmund is depressed and betrayed his country once more? Well, read...T because of cussing._**

"Agh! Son of a-!" "Don't!" Peter cut off his brother "Why are we here again?" Caspian said tiredly "We're stuck in this damn how with no one to help us, and if Aslan comes well, good for him! Fuck this!" Edmund said bitterly "You, shut up! It's because of you that this happened! The hell is wrong with you, Edmund?! What happened to you?!" Peter said. Edmund smirked and laughed bitterly "Didn't you heard? Once a traitor, always a traitor".

"Why should he be here? Let Miraz do what he wants do with him" Trumpkin said "Ah, my dear little friend, they would not do anything to me, is _you_ who they want something, my loyalty is to them, that's the only reason they aren't attacking right now" Edmund smiled, Peter sighed "I hate to say this but, he's right. He is our ticket to live, this is one of his plans" Edmund laughed "Hey, it's christmas, and the White Witch hasn't come yet"

"Why have you done this?" Caspian asked figuring that they will be stuck there for a long time "Why have I done this? Let me tell you why, because Aslan was an asshole, He left us to live a life I did not want" Edmund said bittterly "Aslan knew what was he doing, Ed" Lucy said, Edmund looked at her "Well, he did not plan this"

"What?" Susan asked "When we left Narnia, when we he took Narnia away from us, he took my heart, he took my heart and soul, I was _something_ here and now? Now, I am just a shadow! I loved this place more than myself, this made me feel loved again, he took that away from me and gave me the nightmares of the White Witch!" He yelled "What have I done right? Nothing!" His tears were falling.

"You're the father of King Marcus, The Just's son, right?" Caspian said "Well, there was a reason he was called The Just's son, isn't?" Edmund said bitterly "He's my ancestor" Caspian said making Edmund fall off the stone table "King Marcus, _my_ Marcus, the little kid who ran away from his mom and dad, the kid who called me Dad?" Edmund said and he nodded.

"Her mom was a lovely woman, I loved her so much, I was her heart and she was my soul, and my kid, was my life, he-he was your ancestor?" Edmund said "Yeah, my uncle doesn't want to admit it but we have Narnian blood" Caspian said and for the first time in a long time Edmund laughed "You _do_ look like him, he was worthy of a throne, maybe you too" "Ed, calm down" Peter said at his brother who was crying but smiling "Once a traitor, always a traitor, right Pete?"

"I am an asshole, Aslan knows that, I am such an asshole that I betrayed my country again, fuck, I might as well be the Winter Prince" Edmund laughed bitterly "Narnians's blood was shed and I could do nothing about it, but I can do something about this" He looked at Peter "Christmas was never the same after Beruna, was it?" "No, but we made it work" Peter hugged his brother never thinking what he was thinking.

Edmund looked at Lucy "I stopped believing in Aslan but you haven't, please said to him I'm sorry" And then he kissed her cheek and walk towards Susan "Oh, Gentle Queen, please take care of our High King and family, I am about to do something in honor of Christmas" He smiled and hugged her. And the last Caspian "Marcus was a great kid, and King, I am sure you will be too, after all, you're my great-great-great-great-great grandson" He smiled "Well, I am glad I met my grandpa" Caspian sad back.

Edmund took his sword and laughed bitterly "Aslan owns me a beer, or maybe Oreius, or maybe both!" "Ed, what are you doing?" Peter said "Take care" He smiled warmly "For Narnia and For Aslan!"

He went outside of the how to look at hundreds of telmarines achers "Life's a damn joke, but I had the last laugh, I might as well did something right in my life" He smiled "Ed, no" Peter whispered unable to yell. Edmund raised his sword and Glozelle did as order: Fire.

And hundreds of arrows got through the young king. The pact was over and Aslan could come now.

In the snows stained of red he laughed looking at the sky.

"One day I will be like you, Marcus said, oh, and how now I say"


End file.
